


Pause

by kleineelch



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Final battle, Pre-Relationship, just a little something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 23:26:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20536367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleineelch/pseuds/kleineelch
Summary: A meeting before the final battle





	Pause

**Author's Note:**

> My self-care is writing indulgent soft Dimileth before bed, and I liked this one enough to post I guess!

Byleth was breathing heavily as she made her way to the top of the grand stairs that would lead them into the castle. The fighting in the streets was consolidating to this single point, the way that would lead them to Edelgard and the potential end of the war. 

“How is everyone?” She asked as she glanced around the scattered soldiers and former students turned friends. 

“Looking like we’re still alive,” Sylvain quipped as he dismounted from his pitch-black war horse, “Should give ourselves a pat on the back for that.”

“Maybe not too hard,” Annette said with a wince, holding her left arm, “Brawler caught me off guard.”

“Oh Annie, you must take better care of yourself,” Mercede’s tutted. She continued to chastise the other woman softly as she let her healing magic flow, repairing whatever injuries Annette had. Byleth gave a sigh.

“You should all take care of yourselves, once Dimitri arrives I’m sure he will want to go in right away,” Byleth said as she sheathed the Creators Sword. “Just stay close to one another, just...in case.”

Those around her nodded and began to take out quick rations and potions, softly talking about what could await them inside the castle. The fighting had been hard to even reach this point and Byleth needed to be alone before this final push. Making sure everyone was paying attention to their own needs, she ducked into an alcove that had once previously been a guard room. Luckily for Byleth, there was a simple wooden bench and enough stone between her and the others for everything to be muffled. 

She buried her face in her hands the moment she sat. “Sothis, please, let this be the end,” Byleth whispered. It was foolish of her to talk to the goddess that resided in her, who hadn’t spoken to her in so long. She wasn’t even religious, but troubled times called for desperate pleas. She was so very tired. Just hours ago she had taken the life of one of her former students because  _ it was either him or Ingrid or Mercedes or Sylvain or or or-- _

“Byleth?”

Dimitri’s voice jerked Byleth from the spiral her brain had descended into. She looked up to find his face twisted in concern. A part of her sang out in happiness that he looked as well as one could following a battle. Alive and with minimal injuries. Byleth offered him a slight smile. 

“Ah, you made it. Everyone else is around the bend, mostly unharmed,” Byleth rattled off the important information she knew Dimitri would want to know, “No tremendous losses on our end, some nasty injuries though. I believe the healers are going through the streets to find any that may have been left behind.”

“And yourself?” Dimitri asked, leaning on Areadbahr and looking down at where Byleth sat.

“I’m...here?” She replied, confused. He frowned.

“That isn’t what I meant. You seem...” Dimitri said as he leveled her with a scrutinizing look. “Distressed.”

Byleth let out a slightly hysterical laugh. Perhaps he could read thoughts, or she was letting her emotions show far more that she wished. Either way, she was  _ tired _ . “It’s war, my distress means nothing. We should push on,” She muttered as she pushed herself up from the bench and made to leave the alcove, “the longer we wait, the more Edelgard has time to prepare.”

Dimitri grabbed her arm before she could turn to go. “I don’t care about Edelgard right now, Byleth,” his voice was soft and wholly sincere, “I care about you. I need you to be okay.” She looked from where Dimitri gripped her arm to his face which only showed his naked concern. Byleth’s eyes met his and she could feel the emotions she kept so tight under her control start to unravel. 

“Dimitri...I…” Byleth stuttered out, unable to say everything she felt that she needed to before they entered into this likely final battle. Distantly, she noticed Dimitri’s grip on her arm fall away as he brought it to the side of her face, pulling her towards him and capturing her lips in a soft, lingering kiss. 

“We...should talk. Later. About...this,” Dimitry said softly, “But please, promise me you’ll stay safe in the upcoming fight. I can’t...not again.”

Byleth responded with another kiss, feeling her worries quiet in her mind as she focused on Dimitri’s lips and how  _ right _ this felt. “I can’t promise, but I will do everything within my power.” 

Her answer seemed to placate him enough and he pressed a kiss on the crown of her head. “As best as I can expect from a tactician such as yourself.” Dimitri pulled back and seemed to take a moment to steel himself. Gone was the soft man who all but confessed his love and affection for her. Before Byleth stood a king poised to reclaim his throne. He gave her a nod and walked away towards where the group. Watching him leave, Byleth felt her resolve settle. They would survive this, she would make sure if it. As she made her way to follow Dimitri she could have sworn she heard Sothis laugh softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 Perhaps I'll post more, who knows c:


End file.
